The black and white lilies
by Black.Chain.Of.Alice
Summary: AU: Kuro and Shiro was the last survivor of the Akushi Clan and was found by Silva. Adopted to the Zoldyck Family. 3 years have passed and Kurona was chosen to be Illumi's fiance whom she just met while Shiro was now closed to Hisoka, one of the scariest student at school! What happen next? IllumixOC & HisokaxOC! A/N: I add one OC to be The Zoldyck sibling [Hiatus]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yo! Kuro here! I'm posting another new story of mine here, so for the readers whom waiting to read my other FF, be patience please, I'm working on it… And I don't own any HunterxHunter Character but I own my OC! XD**

**Warning: OOCness ahead and I know that both Alluka's and Kalluto's gender are a boy, but I just want change their gender in this Fic XD**

**Pairing: IllumixOC & HisokaxOC!**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, Family, Adventure**

**The Black and White Lilies**

**Chapter 1 **

"Shiro!" yelled A 12 years old girl with an amethyst eyes and a long silky black hair until her waist. Her beautiful pale fragile cheeks was covered with blood. She was holding a dagger in her right hand.

"Kuro!" answered another 12 years old girl with a with a long white wavy hair and was tied up into half and a beautiful sparkling silver-white eye and her right hand holding her sister's hand tightly while her left hand holding a sword. Both her cheeks and hand are covered with blood.

They are twins.

Yes, they are the last two survivors of the Akushi Clan, Kurona Akushi and Shirone Akushi. The Akushi Clan lived deep inside the forest .

But now, their clan are attacked by the Shinima Clan.

They run as fast as they could but two people approach them.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" smirk one of them.

We didn't reply instead giving them a dark death glare. "Oh…I'm so scares~" mocked the other one.

"Like hell!" Continue his friend and attack us but we block it and pierce both are weapons to each of them right into their stomach and they fall down lifelessly.

They continue to run around and around, finding their way out from the forest.

1 month has passed since the massacre and they have finally find their way out from the very large forest and stumble upon a city.

Both of them are confused. It's so different from where they belong. Thus they just keep walking and walking, and both of them are unaware of a lot of staring that was eyed on them.

They walk and stop on a dark alley, tired of walking. Leaning their tired body on the wall and sit on the cold floor.

A figure walk approaches them. Both of them was too tired to be on a defensive mood so they just desperately give up, didn't care of they was killed or anything else.

"Are you lost?" the figure asked. Yes, it was something unexpected, they even can't predict that it happen to them. They can't even believe hearing those words.

We shrugged but still we force ourselves to look straight at his eyes. He has a long wavy silver hair and a piercing blue eye. He realized that we both were covered with bloods and holding a weapon, meaning that we have killed someone. A hint of smirk could be seen forming in his lips.

"Come with me, I'll take care of you.." He speak softly and offered us his hand which we gladly except it without thinking further more.

xxxxx

We were brought into a big mansion. The house was painted white outside but on the inside it was a dark-blue gothic style. What a really elegant decorated mansion. Don't forget that there really were a lot of antique and unique things, and it was super duper expensive.

We were walking to his room and woman was inside. "Anata! Who are they?" asked her furiously.

"I'll tell you when you gather everybody here.." Reply him. She just nodded obediently in order to now the answer. After waiting for some minute, a lot of people have gather here.

"Now, this two girls are becoming part of our family." Declare him.

"But anata! Our family is assassin! They even never killed a single life!" Decline her and he just smirk.

"Look closer." Stated him calmly despite her protest and declination. Then, she stared at us for a while and her face change into a shock expression. The same, she smirk too after seeing us.

"They have a god potential, I knew they just have it." Smirk him.

"You're an assassin..?" Suddenly Shiro ask him softly.

"Yes, every each of us. Why you ask? That's because in this kind of a world, a lot of dangerous things exist, that's why, we use the technique we learn as a self-defense to protect us from harm." Explain her.

Seeing their parents act like that, the kid just nodded, accepting us as part of the family.

"Now, we'll introduce ourselves." Said him. "My name is Silva Zoldyck."

"Kikyo Zoldyck." Said the women and slightly curt and we reply it with another curt. She wear a dark purple elegant gown and her eyes were some electronic-like-device and her hat with the same color as her clothes.

"Milluki Zoldyck." The fat boy with a black hair and eyes and was wearing a pink long sleeve blouse and a black pants said.

"Killua Zoldyck." The silver haired boy with a blue eye said. He was using a black sleeve shirt and white t-shirt outside it and a grey pants.

"Rilluka Zoldyck." Said a blonde haired girl as she rolled her eyes. She was wearing a baggy clothing, a dark turtle neck t-shirt with a long sleeve and a dark brown shorts and shoes.

"Alluka Zoldyck~" sang the black-haired girl who was wearing a gold-yellowish hairband and a shrine maiden clothing.

"Kalluto Zoldyck~" cheer a black-haired girl, her hair length was only until her neck and she was wearing black kimono.

"And I'm the grandfather Zeno." Introduce Zeno. "And he is Maha, my grandfather."

We directly bow to him and he reply it with a curt nod.

"Btw, have anyone see Illumi?" wondered Silva.

"Illumi?"

"The oldest children." Answer Zeno.

"Father, isn't he overseas for his job for 3 years?" sighed Killua.

"Luck him for skipping school for that long.." mutter Rilluka under her breath which receive a raised eyebrows from Killua which she ignore it, pretending that she never realize about it.

"Oh, yes, I forgot about that." Reply Silva.

"That's why, you need to wait for 3 years more to meet him" stated Kikyo. "And please introduce yourselves.."

"My name is Shirone Akushi and this is my sister, Kurona Akushi.." told Shiro as he curt, followed by Kuro.

"You both survive, I thought no survivor were found but I think I was wrong.." said Kikyo which we didn't really pay attention at it. A smirk appear in Silva's, Kikyo's and Zeno's lips.

"Welcome, to the Zoldycks."

**A/N: What a weird ending, I'm sorry! But I just need to remember you all one thing that don't forget to reviews please! XDD *Bow* **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Nyaa~ new chapter here! XD and I'm doing my work, okay? So please wait! XDD **

**Warning: OOCness ahead and I know that both Alluka's and Kalluto's gender are a boy, but I just want change their gender in this Fic XD**

**Pairing: IllumixOC & HisokaxOC!**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, Family, Adventure**

3 years later...

Kuro then just sighed as she look at the window. Suddenly, the bell rang, meaning the class had just end. People then begin to chattering around and go outside the class.

"Kuro, do you want to eat together?" Shiro asked as she smile.

"Yes, I like to but I can't." Answered kuro as she give her a small, disappoint smile.

"Why is that?" Wonder shiro as she take a seat at the empty chair in front of her.

"We've got a French test tomorrow! And you know it right, I hate it and my score is always sucks!" Grumbled kuro as she pout. Shiro just chuckled at her reply.

"No, you're not, you got 80 something for it right?" Smile shiro.

"But still, that's bad! You got 90 something and I just got 80!" Grumbled kuro, a bit louder this time. "And it really suck!" Continue kuro.

"Then, study hard then." Shiro finally declare as she smile. "I'm sorry, shiro.." Apologize kuro as she look faced down and shiro patted kuro's head.

"That's fine, you're working really hard, that's good." Shiro smile again.

"I should be going then, bye!" Kuro smile as she get out from her chair and run to the library.

"Bye!" Shiro reply.

Kuro then search for a French book at the library. Yes, she finally get it and search a table so that she can study.

After she get an empty table, she immediately sit down and open her book.

"_la fleur dansent_-" her words are cut when a boy with a long silky black hair and a pair of blankness black cat-like eye approaches her.

" _la rose__dansent__avec grâce,__le vent__chantent__avec élégance dans__une superbe_'' the boy said. Kuro look at him, still confused.

"thank you..." kuro said as she smile brightly to him.

"No problem." He reply as he nodded, his eyes widen a bit and smirk. He begun to walk away. He then disappear out from her sight.

"Ah! I forgot to asked his name!" Shouted kuro a bit as she sweat drop.

"Well, whatever and just concentrate, kuro!" Remind kuro to herself.

After that, the bell rang and she run hurriedly back to her class and she made it on time.

Then, after some time of periods, the bell rang again, meaning that it is lunchtime.

"Kuro! Let's eat!" Sang shiro as she pull kuro's hand.

"Okay, okay and it hurts!" Squealed kuro in pain.

"I'm sorry.." Admit shiro and kuro just shake her head meaning that it's okay.

They went to the cafeteria. Shiro and kuro eats with her bestr friend, Akai, Ao and Akira, from the other. All of them realize that Kuro as eating so fast, unlike usual. "Kuro, why was you eating so fast?" asked Ao sarcastically.

"I want to continue my studies.." Answer kuro as she get up from the table. "Bye!" She put the dishes to the dirty box and leave the cafeteria heading to the library.

After reaching there, she discovered the boy from before who help her was there, reading a book. She slowly approaches him. "Hi!" greet her.

He reply it with a curt nod. "Thank you for before and btw, what's your name?" wondered her.

"Illumi"

"Nee, illumi is the book that you read is that Hamlet?" asked Kuro as her eyes suddenly sparkle.

"Yes."

"Ahh~ I really am a fan of that book! Do you like it too?" Asked Kuro as she smile to him. He just widen his eyes and small smile curve in his lips, even kuro didn't notice it.

"Yes, and I'm a fan of William Shakespeare's works." Added Illumi.

"Me too!" Agreed Kuro.

"Oh! I almost forget, You can call me Kuro!"

"Nice to meet you then."

They continue to talk or should we say chat about all William's work. A bit of laughter was heard from Her. Yes, now, kuro was feeling happiness unlike before, in a grief sadness and madness, wanting to avenge those who massacre her clan. She really, really hope that the conditions like this could survive long.

"Kuro.." Softly Illumi said as he lean closer to her.

"Wha-"

She really can feel his hot breath mixing with her's. Her heart begin to thumb really fast and blood rush up to her making her cheeks red as a tomato.

CRING!

The bell rang.

Illumi just peek a bit at her cheek and leave her, heading to the class first. While Kuro is still standing there, frozen. She clenched her clothes really hard. She could really her heart throbbing in and out really fast.

She hid her face behind her hands. It's the first time that someone has made her feel like this. Even though many boys try to make her feel like that, it was unsuccessful. But now, was totally different!

But that all her thought was disturb when she remember something.

"I AM LATE!" Scream her in panic and run as fast as she could then reach her class. Darn it! The class has start! She slowly creep under the table creeping to her desk as the teacher explain.

She really got lucky this time. The teacher didn't notice it. She sit in her chair and sigh in relief.

"You got lucky this time.." whisper Shiro from afar. Because of one her unique abilities of hearing, she could hear it well and give a thumbs up in reply along with sweat drop from her face. Shiro just shake her head.

Finally the class have finished and it's time to go home.

"C'mon Shiro! Hurry up and let's go home! I want to sleep!" whine Kuro. Shrio begin to stand up from the chair and head outside the class, followed by Kuro.

"But, isn't it supposed to be the opposite?" Shiro give her a confusing yet a suspicious look.

"I'm just tired for today.."

"What? Kuro-sama, are you tired today? Should we carry you bag for you?" asked a couple of boys who suddenly just pop out from nowhere.

"How about if we too carry your heavy bag, Shiro-chan?" Asked another couple of boys, more than the ones who are coming for Kuro.

_**Oh no, here we come again, our Fans Club… **_sweat dropped both of us at this thought.

"We really appreciate it but no thank you, we're completely fine.." lied both of us, smiling a bit.

"Oh! How generous and kind are both of you! And just asked us anything if you needed something!"

"Ye-yes, it could help.." Reply both of us and start to walk away from them and sighed, glad that it was over. They really, really hate it when it came like this.

xxxxx

"Welcome back, Kuro-sama, Shiro-sama.." The butlers and maid greeted them as they bow.

"We're back." We answered, smiling to them.  
"Kuro-sama, Shiro-sama, Master Silva awaits your arrival at his office along with the other family members." Said Hyuri Yukikaze, the head maid of the zoldycks family. We just nodded.

"I'll guide you there." Gotoh, the head butler of the zoldyck family stated and we just nodded again.

He let us to father's office room.

"Ah, you're back, Kuro, Shiro.." Said silva. "Yes, father, we're back.." We reply him as we curt a bit.

"Now, you're gonna meet our eldest child." Stated him. "Come in!" He continue. One maid and one butlers open the door and a figure walks in.

Kuro's eyes widen in surprise, seeing the figure who came inside. "I'm illumi zoldyck." He said.

"I-Illumi..?" Stutter Kuro in disbelief. All of us look at me.

Illumi then take a look at kuro. "Ah, yes, it's meet again nee, Kuro?"

"So you've both met?" Wondered silva and kikyo. We both just nodded while shiro just raised her eyebrows.

There again, her heart start to beat again. Kuro look to floor below as she clenched her clothes. Shiro, again give her a confusing yet a suspicious look as she smirk a bit, finally understanding.

"I don't know that you're part of the family." Illumi said. "That's my line." Kuro snap softly. Illumi just smirk and pull her into a hug and kiss her forehead. Kuro blush furiously and all of them jaw's drop, shock.

_**Oh no not again.. not this again.. **_thought her._**  
**_  
"Father, that's the answer for your question before." Illumi smirk.

"Wa-wait, what do you mean?" Shouted kuro and shiro in unison.

Silva then smirk too. "Okay, from now on, kuro, you're illumi's fiancé."

"Wait, what?" Shouted kuro. "How can it be and why me?" Continue her.

"You're half-related to me." Answer illumi. "And my heart says it's you, meaning you're my fated person and you're really interesting, making me want to find about you more." Smirk illumi as he peck at my nose.

"I have my job meeting now, so I have to leave again, bye." He said as he left, again.

Killua's and Rilluka's eyes widen in shock, their mouth hanging wide open after seeing the scene before right after their eyes while Alluka, Kalluto and Shiro hug Kuro. "Omedeto!~" sang them in unison.

"What is that for?" Pout kuro.

"Well, illumi is popular at school." Shiro begin.

"Many girls have confessed their feeling for him but he decline it all." Continue alluka.

"And, many girls have been tried to be his fiancé and he decline it all again." Utter Kalluto.

"But you're the only one he himself choose!" Sang them at unison. Kuro just give them a sly smile. And we all laugh together.

"Okay, now, you're dismiss.." Stated silva and all of us, except kikyo left the room.

"Kikyo, kuro's a good choice." Smirk silva.

"Yes I know and I know she will be able to change illumi whom even us can't change him." Answered a smirking kikyo.

"It's gonna be interesting from onwards." Both of them said in unison.

**A/N: Done! Done! Yey! Reviews please, don't ever, ever forget! XDD Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Huweee! It's been a long time since I update this story! Sorry about that and please don't forget to reviews! XD **

**Warning: OOCness ahead and I know that both Alluka's and Kalluto's gender are a boy, but I just want change their gender in this Fic XD**

**Pairing: IllumixOC & HisokaxOC!**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, Family, Adventure **

**The Black and White Lilies**

**Chapter 3 **

Kuro just stare blankly to the clear blue sky, outside the window. She could only see the fluffy, white clouds that covered the entire sky. .Ah, how peaceful-looking today is. Birds chirping, winds that blown some particles of leave and the blowing flower. It really relaxed her though she still sighed deeply.

"Kuro.. oi Kuro!" Shouted Shiro, interrupting her relaxation. But, no reply was herd from the black-haired girl.

"Hey! Kuro! Kuro! Excuse me?!" Hissed Shiro in annoyance while she flicked her fingers for a couple of times.

A figure with a long red hair tied into a pony tail walk towards beside Shiro and slam Kuro's desk. "Hoy, Kuro! What the heck are you daydreaming or thinking about, huh?!" Growled Akai impatiently.

But, still no response.

"KURONA AKUSHI!" Yelled both Shiro and Akai at unison as they bang the desk hard. Kuro turn her gaze from the window to look at their angry face innocently.

"Huwaaa!" Shrieked Kuro as she suddenly fall from her chair. "Hey! What was that for?!" Snapped Kuro as she slowly stand up, brushing her dirty skirt. She then sit to her chair again.

They both seem to ignore Kuro's question earlier. Akai then sighed and bending down her body as she softly put her right hand on the desk and her left hands on her hips, slightly smirking. "What are you doing here and why are you even posing like that?!" Sweat dropped Kuro.

Akai then put her middle finger to Kuro's lips, stopping her from talking more.

"It should be us whom will ask the question." Purr her slightly, still smirking. I just lower down my brows and give her my suspicious glare. I give her a soft "-tsked". A soft chuckled was the reply.

"First it's from me." Shiro start with her evil smile curved in her lips. "And the question is that are you still thinking about yesterday?" Continue her.

Without bothering looking at their face, I immediately lower down my head. Some of my bangs covered my eyes.

"…. Meaning it's a yes." Added Shiro, giggling a bit.

Akai was confused what happened yesterday and raised her eyebrows. Returning to her normal pse and asked shiro."What happened exactly yesterday?" Shiro just sighed.

"Kuro was chosen to be illumi's fiancé." Answer shiro.

"Sh-shiro..!" Pout kuro with a surprise and embarrass face.

A couple second of pause and Akai's jaw drop. Shock hearing what shiro just said.

"WHAT!?" Shout her until all students who was inside the classroom turn their head to face three of us.

Both Kuro and Shiro covered her mouth and give them an awkward laugh as we sweat drop. They stare at us for a couple second before they start again with their own activity. We sighed deeply in relief.

"Shsst...!" We scold her.

"Hehe..I'm just so shock that I couldn't control over my emotions anymore.." Laughed her awkwardly.

"_Where are your before cool actions?" _ Thought Kuro but directly erased that thought.

"I apologize.." Added Akai and we both nodded in understanding. Well it's no surprise to be shock hearing it.

"And are you serious?" Doubted Akai sarcastically as she raised her eyebrows upward.

"Dead serious." Uttered Shiro as she smirk.

"Mo-mou..! Urusai! I want to go to the canteen first!" Stutter kuro with a bit of red shade in her face. She stand up from her chair and walk to the door way.

"Ma-matte..!" Exclaim akai and shiro and walk following her.

We walk at the corridor, which receive a couple of whispering. We were walking side-by-side and suddenly pass illumi on our way. He stopped for a moment.

"Ah, kuro." He called out and we turn our face to look at him.

"Yes?" Answer kuro.

"Here." He said and walked to me bit. Giving me a small box with his right hand and I accept it with my right hand. The box was small and it was red with some small decorations around it.

"Thank you and what is this?" Wonder her.

"Open it up." Reply illumi and kuro directly open it. Inside, it was a necklace with the letter "I".

"Wha-what's this..?" Shrugged kuro.

Again, akai's jaws drop while shiro just chuckle.

"A necklace with my name on it so to show that you're mine, and mine only." He smirk and take the necklace out from the box and wear it for me. I was speechless and blush.

Student who was chatting in the hall just stop their chatting and look at us in disbelief. Whispering and staring was aligned to her. Ugh, how she hate that people was staring at her and whispering about her

"Tha-thank...you?" Kuro shrugged.

"Your Welcome." He reply and walk again as if nothings happen.

Suddenly… Many girls surrounded me. "Kyaa..! You're so damn lucky!" Squeal one of the girl.

"I'm so damn jealous of you!" Admit one of the girl.

"Who are you to illumi-sama..?" One of the girl wondered sarcastically.

"Etto,, my fiancé?" Shrugged kuro.

"What?!" Shouted all of them and came kuro's fan club.

"No..! Kuro-sama!" Cries them and I just sweat drop. They want to surround me more than the girls did but it was block by shiro, who step in front of me

"Stop!" Interrupt shiro.

"Hey! Could you idiotic guys read the situation right know!?" Snap her.

"You...!" One of kuro's fan wants to hit her but someone stop him from doing so by griping his arm. The grip was getting tighter and tighter as if his hand is gonna broke.

"Tsk, tsk no you can't hit a girl~." Said a voice and chuckle darkly as he hold the boy's arms.

All kuro's fan turn to the source of the voice.

"Hi-hi-hisoka?!" Panicked all of Kuro's Fan and move backwards from him. Yes they were so scared of him.

"How could you say yourself a gentleman if you dare to hit a defenseless girl?!" Scolded a feminine voice and two more figure walk beside her. The three people walk towards where Hisoka is.

Yes, it is the 4L. 4L is a group of people with each own special abilities and the standard is higher than an average students and sometimes their abilities is from their talents. And the 4L can directly consulate with the chairman and student council.

4L consists of Hisoka, Machi, Kuroro Lucifer and Shalnark.

Hisoka, is a pro at any physical abilities and all students are afraid of him except for the Chairman, the other members of the 4L and the student council itself. Machi is a pro at physical abilities for girls and a talented cooker. Rumors says that she and hisoka are rival, which it's true. Kuroro is good with historical studies and can master 11 languages. Kuroro is also said to be a charismatic person. Last but not least is Shalnark. He is good at fencing and shooting and a very intelligent person in both studies and technologies.

"You must get a proper detention so that you can learn to not repeat it again!" Another voice scolded again from Kuro's Fan club back.

Now, this time it's the Student Council President. Her name is Neon Nostrarde, she was arching her glasses and beside her is the vice-president Kurapika Kuruta.

"I agree with the president." Stated Kurapika. "You should be ashamed of you behavior and action!"

"How shameful." Said Kuroro coldly.

"I-i-i'm..so-sorry..!" The boy said.

"Ex-excuse us..!" Said all of them at unison and run away, escaping all of them.

The girls now turn their gaze to 6 of them.

6 of them begin to walk away but shiro stop hisoka, pulling a bit of his sleeve. "Th-thank..you.." Said shiro as she blushed a bit looking away from hisoka.

"My pleasure.." Reply hisoka and Shiro release her grip from Hisoka's sleeves and he follow the rest of the.

The bell has ring and all students return to their own classes.

Next lesson are English. Leorio sensei walks in inside the class. Everyone stand up from their chair and greeted him.

After greeting him, we sit down. In the lesson, Kuro just stared outside blankly, playing with the necklace that she just got. She do the same thing in the other 3 lesson.

The go home time bell has ring. I was tidying up my books. Putting them inside my bag right after it was tidy and in order. Shiro was waiting for me, standing beside me.

I stand up from my chair, taking my bag and begin to walk with Shiro beside me. We were walking from the corridor to our shoe locker. Changing out shoes.

"Shiro.." I suddenly called.

"What?" She asked.

"Could you accompany me to a jewelry shop?" I asked.

"Hmm? I wonder what for are you visiting that shop?" Teased shiro, her lips curled into a smirk, knowing the answer already.

I just blush and slammed close my locker door and pull her hand, not seeing her.

"U-u-urusai.." I stuttered. She just giggled.

Then, we walk outside the school gates, heading for the jewelry shop in the district.

**A/N: Huwaaa! Sorry if this was a bad and short and weird chapter! *Bow* Well at least I if I could satisfy you, I will be happy! I would like to say thank you for those who reviews my fic from the deepest of my heart and would ask you readers to keep on doing so because it motivate and support me to continue! XD **

**Well let's meet next on the next chapter and don't forget to reviews, jaa nee!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: yosh! This Is the next chapter for The white and Black Lilies! Yey! \^w^/ I would like to say thank you to those who reviews, favorites and follow my story! Huweeeee.. T^T I'm so happy that you want to those things I mentioned before *happy tears* Well, just enjoy it! ^^/**

**Warning: OOCness ahead and I know that both Alluka's and Kalluto's gender are a boy, but I just want change their gender in this Fic XD**

**Pairing: IllumixOC & HisokaxOC!**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, Family, Adventure**

**The Black and White Lilies**

**Chapter 4 **

Upon arriving in the shopping district, I and Shiro entered one of the shop. As w went in, a bell that hangs above the door rings. "Welcome…!" The shopkeeper greeted us. When we were inside the shop, we observe the shop for a while.

It was a simple shop filled with jewelries. A simple jewelry yet the structure was delicate, perfect hand-made, smooth and lastly it was simple. Shiro was quite astonished by the jewelries. It was her dream jewelry fetish. Even Shiro thought that the shopkeeper must be talented.

The shopkeeper then clap his hand softly and smile warmly to us. "Do you girls have anything in mind?" Asked The shopkeeper softly. However, Kuro is still admiring the jewelries that's why instead of Kuro who speak, Shiro exchange it for her.

"Good afternoon sir.." Greeted Shiro.

"Good afternoon to you too, ojou-san." Replied the shopkeep warmly.

"Can we order a request of jewelry?" Asked Shiro politely. The shopkeeper observe Shiro for a couple of seconds and he then realize something. "A-ah! Sorry of my rudeness but please have a sit!" Offered him as he smile while scratching his hair.

Shiro kindly accept his offered and sit down. When I realize that Shiro was sitting down, I instantly follow her suit- a bit embarrass towards my awkward attitude like I never went to a jewelry shop- which yes, it's my first time though.

Next the shopkeeper joined to sit too. He cleared his throat then said, "For ojou-san's question earlier the answer is yes, you can."

My eyes then begin to sparkle in delight. It looks like I was getting money or diamonds. "Thank you so much!" I beamed in delight. He just smiled in return. "Your very welcome and what would you want to request?"

"Hmn.. how about a necklace with the letter K?" I suggested while beaming at Shiro. "Is that fine, nee-san?"

"Well it's fine and hey! You decide!" Stated Shiro.

Seeing both our reaction, the shopkeeper just laugh. Upon his laughing, we stop our small debate and look at him. We share glances for a seconds and follow laughing with him.

"Okay, I will accept the request.." Answered The shopkeeper.

"Ah! Wait! Ojii-san, we haven't got your name!" I suddenly burst on saying.

"Kuro!" Scolded Shiro because of my frankness. I immediately close my mouth shut with my hand. "So-sorry!" I Apologize while I sweat drop.

He laugh again and wave his hand at us. "No need to apologize and it is partly my fault too. My name is Han." Han responded.

"Well, my name is Shiro and before is my sister, Kuro. Nice to meet you Han-ojii san." Familiarized Shiro politely while she bent her head about an inch. Again, Han wave his hand and Shiro raise her head.

Shiro then coughed, clearing her throat and begin to talk, "How long must we wait for the necklace to be ready?" Questioned Shiro. Han begin on rubbing his beard and hum slightly. "Well,, maybe it's around 2 days but yes, tomorrow I can make it."

"Ah-ah..! Ojii-san! Don't force yourself! I could come here again 2 days later!" I stammered. He- which his hand was still in beard while closing his eyes, shake his head. "No, I really could make it. Just count on me on making it and come again here tomorrow morning." Reassured Han to both kids.

"We-well.. if you say so then.." I stuttered and arise from my sit and Shiro follow suit. "We leave now so to not disturb you.." Stated Shiro and head for the exit door.

"Thank and goodbye, today was fun!" Smiled Shiro and I to him as we wave our hands. "Come again, girls!"

"Of course we will, Ojii-san! Good luck!" Grin Kuro to him as we went out. "Thank you and you girls have a nice day!" Thanked Han to those girls.

As we exit the store, we stop at a shop near the jewelry shop. It was a small accessory shop. Inside was pretty simple. The accessory was also simple yet it's cute. Really both our fetish.

"Huwaa.. kawaii!" We squeal in delight. We begin observing the store. I finally look up in finding a cute black colored cat plush doll and I straightway grab it from one of the stacks of dolls.

Hugging the plush tightly while beaming. Shiro, who was looking at one of the accessory then stare at me giggling softly and return to look at the accessories. I, who was still carrying the plush then walk beside Shiro and began searching for something.

Shiro suddenly tap my shoulder while holding something in her right hand. I fixed by concentration from the accessories to her. "What?" I asked her. She then showed the item right in front of my eyes.

"Look what I found~" Smirked Shiro.

My eyes immediately sparkle and snatched the two pieces of black cat hairpins from Shiro's hand. Directly Shiro laugh at my childish actions making me pout as a reply. "Nee-san! We should hurry up and go home! Okaa-sama will be worried!" I scolded her as left her, walking to the cashier.

"Hai, hai~" Replied Shiro and pick one of the cute hairband and follow me. Putting the things we chose in the cashier and pay it. Done paying it we head outside. As we wanted to exit the store, the shopkeeper said, "Thank you and please come again!"

I was so happy. Hugging the cat plush on our way home. Humming slight as I moved my head a little. At first Shiro giggled but when I keep going she scolded me because it's getting and getting annoying.

I mumbled something under the plush and Shiro shot me cold glance, which make me shiver. About 20 minutes of walking we finally reach our house.

Right when we arrive- entering inside the house- Kikyo from the first floor stated, "Why are you late, girls?!"

"Gomen, okaa-sama I requested Shiro to accompany me shopping a bit." I Confessed while I bent my body a bit. Shiro then follow bowing with me, "I'm sorry also mother, I should look at the time clearly…"

She from upstairs walked slowly downstairs. "Gosh! You girls, don't repeat this again! I'm so death worried of you!" Disciplined Kikyo to us.

"Yes, Okaa-sama." We retorted. "Excuse us!"

We then walk pass her to our rooms. Arriving on our rooms, we sighed in relief. "We are lucky.. I guess?" I Shrugged as I give shiro an awkward smile.

"We're lucky.. yes, very." Breathed Shiro as she put her bag in her own space while my bag of course beside hers. Putting our hairpins and hairbands at the rack above our study table, which were beside some of our schoolbooks and novels. I nonetheless throw my black cat doll to the bed.

Afterward, we change our uniform into our sleeping–dress. Openly, Shiro yawned tiredly while stretching her arm. She instantly tuck into bed. Pulling the blanket to cover her whole body except the face. "Oyasumi.." Yawned Shiro loudly.

"Oyasumi.." I answered while sitting near the bedside. I then heard my sister sleeping breathing. "She is sound asleep." I muffled faintly under my breath and sighed.

I stand up and walk near the door exit and take the soft-blue colored scarf that covers my upper part of body. Slowly heading outside the room without waking up my sister.

Outside the room, I walk to the balcony. I can feel wind rushing to my hair. The wind was peaceful along together with the sound of the night birds are making.. The ruffling leaf, the big moon. Ah.. How I love this night.

I put some of my hair strands behind my ears and begin to bend my body. Crossing both my hands and lean it in the thick cement which form a fence- to guard us from falling.

A smile then begin to curve in my lips and open my mouth, "How wonderful tonight is! I love this scene!" I shouted.

"Is that so? But I agree with you, today's night is beautiful." Agreed a familiar voice. Upon hearing the voice I perked my head to where the voice is from. He was behind me.

Illumi was behind me..

He slowly walks beside me. Placing his right hand in the cement while staring at the moon. I blushed a bit while I hummed. "An-ano.. Illumi-kun, what are you doing here?" I wondered.

"That's my line and you will catch a cold staying here.." Concerned Illumi straightly.

I sighed while I rolled my eyes, "I know that and just answer the question!"

"I can't sleep." He instantly answered and I hummed again.

Silence then was in the air for a couple of second. I finally straighten up my body and press my scarf. "I want to sleep now so.. oyasumi." I abide goodnight to him. Turning my body and walk pass him.

"Yes." He replied shortly and he then heard a 'click' sound from the door that I closed.

"Tomorrow surely will be interesting, huh?"

**A/N: Huwaaa! Finally done! But unfortunately I had stomach problem when I made this T^T so.. Sorry if the result sucks! And again sorry if the ending was weird and other bad stuffs in this fic! OAO"**

**But well, thank for enjoying reading this fic and keep on supporting me by reviewing the fic! Thank ^^/**


End file.
